Will you marry me ?
by Rainko
Summary: Sirius et Remus sont ensemble depuis plusieurs années, alors il est logique de prévoir l'avenir de leur couple. Seulement, le destin semble contre eux. "Ce n'est pas le bon moment pour ça, alors on verra plus tard". Et quand le 'plus tard' vient, il est déjà trop tard. Slash SBRL (Wolfstar). Attention Angst et mort canonique d'un personnage.


**_Titre :_**_ Will you marry me ?_

**_Auteur :_**_ Rainko._

**_Rating :_**_ T pour le thème de la mort._

**_Disclaimer :_**_ Les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas et je ne tire aucun bénéfice financier de cette publication. En revanche cette histoire est à moi._

**_Fandom :_**_ Harry Potter_

**_Pairing : _**_Slash Sirius Black/Remus Lupin (SBRL, Wolfstar)_

_Bonne lecture et rendez-vous en bas pour la note de l'auteur !_

* * *

La première fois que Sirius le demanda en mariage, ils avaient 21 ans. Ils étaient amis depuis leur première année à Poudlard, en couple depuis leur sixième année et amants depuis leur septième. Bien entendu, le mariage entre deux hommes était interdit à cette époque, mais l'animagus considérait qu'une petite cérémonie avec tous leurs amis plus ou moins proches serait parfaite. De plus, ce serait l'occasion de prouver à son compagnon qu'il l'aimait et que, contrairement à la rumeur qui s'était répandue dans les rangs de l'Ordre du Phénix depuis quelque temps, il n'estimait pas que sa lycanthropie fît de lui le membre le plus susceptible de trahir leur cause pour le compte d'un mage noir.

Sirius avait préparé pour l'occasion un magnifique dîner aux chandelles et au champagne. Mais quand Remus arriva chez eux, le soir du 19 octobre 1981, il annonça de but en blanc que Dumbledore lui avait confié une nouvelle mission d'une durée indéterminée et pour laquelle il devait partir immédiatement. Sirius déchanta et son ami se fourvoya en interprétant son changement d'humeur en croyant que sa loyauté envers l'Ordre était encore remise en cause. Eclata donc une dispute qui fut subitement clôturée par un Sirius lui demandant de l'épouser comme il lui aurait demandé de lui passer le sel à table. Le lycanthrope aurait même pu craindre qu'il ne s'agisse d'une blague si son amant ne lui avait pas tendu un petit écrin contenant une bague de fiançailles. Pris de court, Remus répondit qu'il y réfléchirait pendant sa mission. Il partit donc après de rapides aux revoirs.

Remus revint de mission deux semaines plus tard. Il apprit à ce moment que James et Lily avaient été vendus par leur gardien du secret et tués par Voldemort, que Harry était orphelin et caché dans un endroit qu'on ne pouvait pas lui révéler, que Peter et une dizaine de moldus innocents avaient été sauvagement assassinés, et que Sirius, auteur de tous ces crimes, croupirait à Azkaban jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

Alors Remus pleura, seul.

.oOoOoOoOoOo.

La deuxième fois que Sirius le demanda en mariage, ils avaient 34 ans. L'animagus s'était enfuit d'Azkaban un an plus tôt et Peter Pettigrow s'était enfuit de la Cabane Hurlante un mois plus tôt. Les deux anciens Maraudeurs n'avaient pas mis longtemps avant de retomber dans les bras l'un de l'autre –à tous les sens du terme.

Une soirée calme devant la cheminée –on était pourtant en juillet !– à ressasser leurs années e bonheur et d'innocence partielle les amena à reparler de la demande formulée par Sirius plus de douze ans auparavant. L'ex-détenu voulait savoir quelle aurait été la réponse, bien qu'il fût tout à fait conscient que, quelle qu'elle soit, il en souffrirait. Si c'était non, son cœur se briserait. Si c'était oui, les regrets l'assailleraient. Remus répondit et les regrets l'assaillirent. Sirius précisa tout de même que l'offre tenait toujours et cette fois, son cœur se brisa. C'était impossible pour l'instant : s'il voulait des invités, ils devraient attendre que Dumbledore annonce l'innocence de l'évadé d'Azkaban au nouvel ordre du Phénix, et le directeur attendait lui-même une preuve du retour de Voldemort à fournir à l'Ordre pour appuyer ses dires. Ils se mirent donc à songer à ce qu'aurait pu être leur vie sans tous ces malheurs, à ce qu'aurait pu être leur bonheur sans tous ces mauvais coups du sort.

Alors ils pleurèrent tous les deux.

.oOoOoOoOoOo.

La troisième fois que Sirius le demanda en mariage, ils avaient 35 ans. Voldemort était de retour, nul membre de l'Ordre ne pouvait en douter. Tout d'abord, il y avait eu l'attaque à la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch, ensuite il y avait eu la coupe ensorcelée pour piéger Harry et la mort d'un jeune homme innocent, et enfin il y avait eu l'enlèvement et la substitution d'Alastor Maugrey par un mangemort. Ce n'était plus qu'une question d'heure avant que Dumbledore ne fournisse aux membres de l'Ordre la preuve incontestable de son innocence et du retour du mage noir.

Harry leur rendit visite à ce moment, en larme. Les deux amants se sentirent soudainement très mal à l'aise de songer à festoyer en ces sombres heures, de penser à célébrer leur amour au milieu des morts qui ne tarderaient sûrement pas à se multiplier. Sirius proposa d'en reparler une fois la guerre terminée, lorsque leurs deuils seraient faits et qu'ils seraient tous en sécurité. Ils s'assirent donc sur le canapé avec Harry et laissèrent leurs pensées vagabonder librement jusqu'à Cedric Diggory et leurs amis morts depuis bien longtemps.

Alors ils pleurèrent tous les trois.

.oOoOoOoOoOo.

La quatrième fois, Sirius ne le demanda pas en mariage. Remus avait 36 ans. Ce fut le lycanthrope qui trouva une enveloppe en rangeant les affaires de son amour. Sur celle-ci figuraient les cinq lettres de son prénom, tracées à l'encre noire, et dans celle-ci se trouvait une bague. Pas de lettre, pas de petit mot. Juste cette bague de fiançailles que le lycanthrope reconnue aussitôt car il n'avait jamais oublié le moindre détail de cette soirée du 19 octobre 1981.

Mais cette fois, Sirius ne le demanderait pas en mariage. Plus jamais, songea-t-il amèrement en se remémorant le voile létal du département des Mystères.

Alors il prit la bague, la passa à son doigt et pleura, seul.

* * *

_**Note de l'auteur : Et maintenant suicidons-nous ! :D**_

_ Non. P__lus sérieusement j'ai pleuré en écrivant ça. Enfin, pas vraiment en écrivant mais en imaginant l'histoire avant de songer à la mettre sur papier. __Je ne sais pas où j'ai piocher l'idée, et j'ignore encore plus pourquoi je l'ai écrite, moi qui déteste les histoires tristes. J'ai dû me faire violence pour ne pas tout changer et ajouter une note positive…_

_ C'est aussi un avertissement pour ceux qui sont du genre à remettre les décisions de domaine amoureux à plus tard. Parfois il est vraiment trop tard et les regrets sont lourds._

_En espérant que ça vous ait plu,_

_Rainko._

_PS : Les reviews sont bien évidement acceptées et je réponds à chacune !_


End file.
